Talk:Bigocto
Are you sure that the Big Octo was the first mini-boss in the game? I am pretty sure that the Lizalfos in Dodongo's Cavern qualify as Mini-Bosses, even if they were pretty week.--ShutUpNavi 23:10, 24 April 2007 (UTC) It's a matter of semantics really. The Lizalfos did guard the dungeon item, but they were generic enemies who happened to be given that role, rather than separate mini-boss enemies. I'm not bothered either way, so change it if you want. Happyjoe5 16:04, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for adding the Flare Dancer to the template, I'll definitel agree with you on that one, I just forgot it. Happyjoe5 16:06, 25 April 2007 (UTC) The quote near the end of the article is not from Navi. That quote is from Tatl, when she talks about the bigoctos in Majora's Mask. should we mention his strage is simular to that mini boss in links awakening Oni Dark Link yeah those guys too. its hard to know the names of them in the old games Oni Dark Link sarcasm is hard to show on a computer but i dont see why we shouldnt just briefly mention it. if you look at the phantom gannon article theres some ridulas (in my opiniojn) comparisons Oni Dark Link in my opninon the one about the stratagey when fighting ganon in twilight princess doesnt seem to much like a reference to phantom ganon at all. any way never mind what i said about this article i guess its just leave it as it is Issue both big, both octos i say go for it Oni Link 09:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I dont get what your trying to say with the Gryogs. We have a page for the enemy in the Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass and seperate pages for the boss in Majora's Mask and Minish Cap Oni Link 20:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean. We don't have one page that mentions all incarnations. Maybe we should change the wind waker phantom hourglass to make it like such. If we can have info about both versions of snapper and Gohmas on the same page then I'm sure it would be safe to group the Gryog Pair with other Gryogs Oni Link 08:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Big Octo talk page Is he technically a boss?--Herbsewell 01:50, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *No, there's no dungeon. And I'm not sure that you need to defeat any of them to win the game. I t helps, but you only need to get the 1000 rupee wallet and I'm pretty sure you get that from the Great Fairy on Outset. Ptfreak 02:26, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **Well how about miniboss?--Herbsewell 12:48, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***I don't think so. It's just a tougher enemy. Input from others would be nice. Ptfreak 13:31, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ****Well considering there are only about six people...anyway they almost fit the profile perfectly. They're easy to beat, you get an item, or upgrade, by beating them, and he's in the room of the Nintendo Gallery where there are only bosses and minibosses.--Herbsewell 21:49, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ****I have to agree with Ptfreak; they're just powerful enemies. You could also look at them as being optional minibosses. LapisScarab 22:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) What part of the Great Sea?